


[Aes.] WinterIron Snowed in

by AriaGrill



Series: WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	[Aes.] WinterIron Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



I like to think that if these two were snowed in together, they'd do a lot of baking and cuddle with each other to keep themselves and Bucky's cat(s) warm

Hope you liked this, merry Christmas!


End file.
